The Arena: Ch. 15
Chapter 15: Memory “GAH!!!!” I screamed, sweeping the books off of the table. Tears streamed from my eyes, dripping down onto the books beneath me. I’d been pacing in the Library Infinite since the match had ended, about 10 hours before. I’d been rummaging through her favorite books, looking at the pictures in each one. Only one thought rested on my mind, Nova and her memory. I could not let it slip away like everything else. The image of her killing herself still remained in my mind, seared in like a hot burning fire. The tournament was almost over- there were only four of us left. Tomorrow I would be facing off against Dazzler, some milk maid assassin from upper Diabla. But I couldn’t think about fighting- not after what had happened earlier. I slammed my fist down hard on the polished mahogany table. Memories of her kissing me, her perfect smile, her long black hair- they all flashed through my mind too fast. I thought I might forget them if I dared to close my eyes. I slumped to the ground, snot and tears streaming down my face. My eyes were itchy and soar from crying to much, and my corneas were probably as red as my blood. I sighed and pulled a small picture from my pocket. It was a picture of Nova, dressed in a black hunter’s outfit. Her bow glowed purple in her hand, light streaming off of it and fading into the purple background. I had cut the picture out of a political magazine, where all our profile pictures had been. She looked beautiful in the picture, like she’d always been, and I couldn’t bare to look at it for too long. I folded the picture inside out and shoved it into my pocket. I led my head lower itself down onto the table, salty tears dripping onto the wood. Suddenly there was a clapping sound and a loud pop, like the breaking of a sound barrier. I turned to see a large man standing behind me. He was tall, almost 12 feet tall. His gray beard hung low, nearly touching the ground. His eyes were pupil-less white and sparkling blue electricity crackled across his thing fingers like bioluminescence under water. He was dressed in a long white robe with the outline of a golden, wing-spread eagle knitted onto the front. I didn’t care about all this. All I knew was that he was interrupting my thoughts and alone time. "Who the hell are you?!” I asked. He glared at me, white eyes piercing in through my soul. “How dare you-” he began, but I retaliated. “GET OUT OF HERE!” I screamed, sending a pillar of Titan Mist in his direction. But this man was not a man, as I soon observed. He grabbed the Titan Mist out of mid air, as if it were a solidified substance, and he shattered it like glass. The mist dissolved into thin air, leaving my jaw dropped. “I am Zeus,” the man bellowed. His voice was like exploding fireworks, “Lord of the Skies and the Universe, King of Olympus.” Next Chapter: Chapter 16: A Shocking Confrontation 　 　 　 Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page